Prophecy of LIGHT
by comptine
Summary: This story starts when Aang finds out there’s another element to learn. This is a story about a girl, her destiny and her love with a prince that could outlast anything. My first OC fic! NOT A MARY-SUE! Mwhahaha, April Fools! And a bad one at that!
1. Chapter 1

**Prophecy of Light**

**Chapter 1**

**Lotus**

Hello, my name is Twilight Roseasa Akane Aphrodite Kawaii Yui Sumiko Makoto, but you can call me Lotus. I may look like a Fire Nation girl from far away, I have long black hair but it's got silver highlights in it! On my shoulder is a small scar in the shape of a crescent moon; it's really, really pretty! Anyway when people get close they realize that I have piercing lavender eyes that stare right into their soul!

Cool! Right?

Anyway, besides that I'm anything but normal! I'm an Avatar! I can bend all the elements and have already mastered them all including bloodbending and metalbending. My fire and lighting is a purple to! Not anything like anybody else in the whole world!

But I've got another secret. I'm from the Light Nation. I'm the last lightbender in the whole world!

Let me tell you a bit about myself. There were not four nations but six, the Light Nation and the Darkness Kingdom. I was born into the Light Nation. But when I turned four, the day I was engaged to the Prince of the Darkness Kingdom for a treaty between the two, I was stolen by darknessbenders and forced to work for them!

For three years they made me work, clean and all that kinda nasty stuff! But then I escaped with the help of the kitchen servants I had grown close to! So I escaped and went on the run. One day, when I was stumbling around old Fire Nation ruins I stumbled upon the Sun Warriors.

They brought me to the dragons. I was accepted immediately and for nine years I was raised by the dragons! They were really nice and told me so much about the world while teaching me the secrets of firebending.

When I came of age (16 in case you guys are out of the loop) the dragons gathered me into their caves and told me of a prophecy passed down through generations.

_Search for the one with hair as beautiful as a raven's wings_

_Beauty only comparable to a lotus._

_Raised by the Masters of Fire_

_Powers of Sun, Moon, Earth and Wind_

_Born of Light and Dark_

_Betrothed to the Darkness._

_Only she can save the world._

They told me I had to find this girl! So it was up to me to save the world! I left that night, bidding farwel to the Sun Warriors and the dragons. I travelled back to my old home, the Light Nation.

When I got there I was so surprised! It was completely destroyed! I cried and cried and cried!

So that's where I am now, waiting for the avatar and his friends to arrive so I can tell them about the Prophesy and teach the Avatar lightbending.

A lot for one girl!

* * *

A/N I am so excited for this story! Like omg seriously! Hope you guys like it! No flam as they are LAME


	2. Chapter 2

**_Prophecy of Light_**

**_Chapter 2_**

**_Lightbending and the Avatar_**

"Hey what's down there?" I heard a voice say. I turned. And there he was! The Avatar! In the flesh! To be honest he looks like a goofy kid, not the Avatar. Behind him was the Waterbending master, Katara. She looks like a pushy, mean bossy, cow (Leik omg I hate Katara! She's such a slut and a MS! Moving on with the story :D). And sitting the saddle, drooling in his sleep was Sokka, he looks like an idiot. Beside him was Toph Beifong (Toph's so cool!) man she looks like she could be awesome!

"It's me!" I waved at them and the giant furry bison landed beside me. Aang, Katara and Toph jumped off. Sokka kept sleeping like the idiot he is. "Hi! I'm Lotus! The last lightbender! That must be why you're hear!"

Aang looked surprised. Katara scowled. Toph said, "Wow! I've never seen any guess like that! How'd you know?!"

"Well I'm smart like that!"

"Wow! Can you teach me lightbending!?"

"Sure! Come over here!" I grabbed his arm and led him over to my training area. "Okay, raise your arms way over your head."

"Okay!" he rased his arms.

I did the same. "Bring your arms down really quickly. If you do it right light should appear in your hands!"

"Really!?" He made a concentrated face. I did it first and a huge orb of light appeared in my hand. He did the same motion and nothing appeared. "Aww I didn't do it."

Ha-ha the Avatar can't lightbend. "It's alright Aang, no one gets it their first time." Katara tried to comfort him. He glares at her.

"I did."

"No one is that good."

"Fine. I know what we need to do though. Aang can't defeat the Fire Lord, there's bigger baddie out there." I tell them the prophecy.

"Well, we should go the Fire Nation, there's a lot of pretty girls there." Sokka says.

"That's a good idea!" Aang said and he ran over to Appa.

"But before we go." Katara walked towards me. "What's up with that locket?"

"I'll tell you on the way." We all piled onto Appa and I told them my story. "My locket is half of another one. When I find the man I'm engaded to his piece will fit with mine."

Everyone was silent as I took that as a sign to shut up. I did and abserved my outfit instead. I wasn't wearing anything except a bra and pants. The bra was covering just enough but I didn't looks like a slut! Cause I'm not a slut! Only preps are sluts! The pant came up to my knees and were a dark green, darker than Toph shirt but almost the same and are tied off by red bows. My feet are bare of my long lovely hair tied back into a long braid.

It took us a few days to get to our destination but we got there.

The Fire Nation.

* * *

OMFG I can't believe how many reviews I got! Like thanks so much you guys! I'll try and update really soon! For you guys who didn't like Lotus just screw off! She's perfect and you should love her!

Ps. Play along. Lol I'm so cryptic! Just like Lotus!


	3. Chapter 3

"Everyone ready?"

"Yeah."

We're dressed up in really fancy clothes. We decided the best place to start looking for the Prophecy girl would be in the Fire Nation elite. So we flew to the Fire Lord's Palace and dressed up!

Sokka and Aang wearing Fire Nation armour and look very handsome. Katara wears a stupid blue dress. Toph is wearing a really pretty dress! It's so girly! Frills and everything!

I'm wearing a beautiful gown. It's covered in sequined and hugs my every curve, it's long and black. I put my hair up in a bun so my locket looks really nice on my neck.

We enter the large double doors. Everyone's eyes are on me as I walk down the stairs. I hold me head proud. I shouldn't feel ashamed that I'm so graceful.

"May I have this dance?"

A really handsome man offers his hand. (omfg you'll never guess who it is!). He had a scar covering his eye but he was still really hot.

"I'd love to." Everyone's eyes were still on us.

"I'm Prince Zuko, by the way."

"Wow, Prince Zuko." I let go of his hands to courtesy before we start dancing again.

"And you are?"

How dreamy, he's so HOT! "

"What a beautiful name."

"Thanks! But you can call me Lotus."

"Well Lotus, I was curious about that oh-so beautiful necklace hanging around your neck."

"Well, you see. I'm an Avatar! I can bend all the elements and have already mastered them all including bloodbending and metalbending. My fire and lighting is a purple to! Not anything like anybody else in the whole world!

But I've got another secret. I'm from the Light Nation. I'm the last lightbender in the whole world!

Let me tell you a bit about myself. There were not four nations but six, the Light Nation and the Darkness Kingdom. I was born into the Light Nation. But when I turned four, the day I was engaged to the Prince of the Darkness Kingdom for a treaty between the two, I was stolen by darknessbenders and forced to work for them!

For three years they made me work, clean and all that kinda nasty stuff! But then I escaped with the help of the kitchen servants I had grown close to! So I escaped and went on the run. One day, when I was stumbling around old Fire Nation ruins I stumbled upon the Sun Warriors."

"Wow, don't worry I won't revel your true identity to anyone because," h reached inside his shirt and pulled out a locket that looks exactly like mine. "I think I'm your fiancee.

Before I could say anything the doors opened wide, revealing a girl standing against a moonlit night. She raises a hand and her greeting echoed around the room. "Yo."

* * *

LotusxZuko forevers!

And who could this new girl be!?


	4. Chapter 4

**Prophecy of Light**

**Chapter 4**

**Truth**

"What are you doing here?" A girl ridiculously shiny hair walked up to me, jamming her perfect nose inches from mine. I reel back, almost tripping over my own feet.

"Um. This is my story. Just thought I'd check to see what's going on. I should never do another April Fools joke like this! It's gotten way out of control!"

"Oh no! It's another one!" Katara runs up, pushing the girl aside. "You're another one of her!"

"No! I'm not a Mary-Sue! I have flaws! Sometimes I talk in my sleep!" I can't think of anything else. Seriously coming up with your own flaws on the fly is tough.

"What are you doing here?"

"Just taking the term 'author insertion' to a whole new level."

"So you're not a bender?"

"Nope."

"Beautiful hair?"

"Clearly no."

"You've come to save the world?"

"No, I've come to save you guys from the horrible monster I've created."

"Weird eyes?"

"No. They're blue-green."

"Angst-y past?"

"Uh, my parents divorced last week. But I've been dealing with it."

"Name?"

"Brodie."

"Any other special powers?"

"Um. If I shuffle across my carpet in wool socks I can light lightbulbs. And I play a mean videogame."

"What's a lightbulb?"

"Nevermind."

"Your clothes?"

"Are normal. Jeans and a sweater."

"Jea- nevermind. Curvaceous figure?"

"No. I look like a boy. Hey, where'd Lotus go?"

Toph points to an open door leading out onto a romantically moonlight balcony. "That way."

"Uhoh. This is the point in my plot where Zuko and Lotus kiss! Dammit!"

Sokka comes over. "Who's this?"

"I'm nobody, we have to deal with Lotus or else the whole Avatarverse will be thrown into chaos!"

"What are you talking about?!"

"See, I was panning on taking this farther but then I realized it had gone on long enough! Lotus must be destroyed!"

"Why?" Sokka asks, "She's cool!"

"No! She's not! Look deep inside yourself Sokka. She's too perfect and you know it."

Sokka took a few moments to himself. We watch and the epiphany occurs. "You're right! She is too perfect!"

"Katara, can you stop Zuko from kissing Lotus?"

"I don't think I have to. There's Mai right now dragging Zuko along." She points to a corner where Mai was currently talking to a cowering Zuko.

I sigh. "That's good. But something else is going to happen! I just know it, it's the only thing that keeps a plot moving."

At that precise moment a servant came running in from the balcony. "Quick! Lotus has been captured by the King of Darkness!"

"And that would be it. Toph, grab Zuko we're going on a rescue mission."

* * *

A/N

I would never be serious about a character like that! Some people thought I was being real!

No! It was an April Fools prank gone to far! Stay tuned to see if Lotus will beat the King of Darkness and marry Zuko or find out if she gets what was coming!

For now, craziness with ensue!


	5. Chapter 5

**Prophecy of Light**

**Chapter 5**

**Final**

"I'll never give in to you!"

"Who are you?" There was a king-like figure sitting on a thorn. Lotus was being held in front of him by two guards.

"I am Twilight Roseasa Akane Aphrodite Kawaii Yui Sumiko Makoto."

The king's eyes softened. "Twilight Roseasa Akane Aphrodite Kawaii Yui Sumiko Makoto?"

"Yes, I am Twilight Roseasa Akane Aphrodite Kawaii Yui Sumiko Makoto."

"My daughter…"

"What?"

"Tell me the prophecy."

"_Search for the one with hair as beautiful as a raven's wings. Beauty only comparable to a lotus. Raised by the Masters of Fire. Powers of Sun, Moon, Earth and Wind. Born of Light and Dark. Betrothed to the Darkness. Only she can save the world. _Why do you care?"

"Because. You are the One."

"I can't be! I'm not born of light and dark."

"Weren't you just listening!? You're my daughter! Didn't you see this coming?!"

"No of course I di-"

"YES YOU DID! Now let me introduce you to myself. I am the King of Darkness. These are my guards, So, Ii, Herd, Yous, Leik, Mud, Kipz."

"Stop right there!" The doors blasted open and the Avatar, Zuko and Brodie ran in. Zuko pointed a broadsword at the King. "Let Lotus go!"

"Never!" The King of Darkness jumped off his throne and with one swift mouvment stabbed Lotus.

Everyone was silent. Until Lotus started screaming her head off as rainbow blood started pooling out of her. "You can't stab me! I'm the Avatar!"

"Yes, I can, and yes I just did."

"You can't!"

"Yes! Yes I can!"

Brodie leaned over and whispered in Zuko ear, "Do you really want to stay around for this?"

"Not particularly."

"Good. C'mon you guys. Lets go get ice-cream."

"What's ice-cream?"

"Um. Nevermind."

* * *

A/N

Ahahahahaahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha

random ending for a random story. Thanks for reading!


End file.
